The nightmare on the mile
by xIxHatexEverythingxAboutxYoux
Summary: Dani is a strong hearted girl. She just started working on the mile. But, her dream keeps bothering her. She pulled a file out to only reveal her truest nightmare to happen on the mile.
1. Chapter 1

Alright this story is like...a Green Mile story. Simple but has explicit content. Read with caution :)

**"THIS IS A MAN'S JOB! NOT A WOMAN'S JOB!" Percy's words burnt through her like flames!**

**"LEARN TO RESPECT A LADY!" Danielle shouted at him on her first day of work. She was going to like this job already.**

She remembered their small argument the moment she walked into the doors having being her first day at the job.

Dani was walking silently with Paul and Brutus as they were showing her around the penitentiary. She hadn't seen anything like this with her own eyes, really. But she was the type that worried about guys like Percy. Percy irritated her quite horribly with what he had said, but she's a tough girl! She knew her reigns and she was not going to let some asshole stop her from working with the bigger men.

"This is the infirmory. The nurse's name here is Sarah. If you're to take one of the boys down when they're hurt, have one of us or Dean to escort you with the prisoner for at least your own safety." Brutus said in a sincere tone and she nodded. Brutus winked at her and she couldn't help but to blush. She is going to like it here. Definitely.

~oOo~

"What are you thinking about, Percy?" I heard Brutus break my train of thoughts, looking at him with a devilish smirk and shake my head at him.

"Nothing. What's it matter to you?" Brutus scoffed and looked at his coffee that was going cold.

"You like the lady, don't you? Don't lie." Why do these coworkers have to be so stubborn and pushy? Really, Brutus?

"Shut. Up." I glared at him as I tried going into my thoughts again. She's a beautiful girl. Beautiful blonde hair, them dazzeling sparkly ocean blue eyes, her slim figure, big busted, she was the dream of any man and they both knew it.

"You like her! I got to admit, she is very beautiful." At least, Brutus is not threatening to hurt me! Should I go get the champagne and celebrate this moment? Did I hear no threats coming from him? I smile at him and nodded hesitantly.

"She is very beautiful and I may just ask her out on a date." Brutus looked at me as if I were one of them ugly jackoffs who cannot get a date. Why doubt me?

"Ha! I'd like to see you try getting a date with her, Percy! You're to dimwitted and to much of a spoiled goon to have such a beautiful lady like her, to go on a date with you!" At that moment them words passing through my ears I just get up, but not fully leaving the office, standing at the doorframe, I turn back around to look at Brutus.

"You'll see, Brutal. You'll see! She'll go on that date with me! Watch!" Leaving the office I go out on the mile seeing her sitting there at the dusty desk, having her arms crossed, legs propped up on the desk knowing she has a formal dress code such as a knee high skirt to wear for work, she didn't obviously care at this point, she had her eyebrow raised at me and to my guess, she heard it all.

"Going some where, Percy?" Is all she could ask me. Damn damn damn!

**I will be updating tomorrow :) Right now I need sleep. Reviews are welcomed! I'd love opinions on this so far! Thanks much! **


	2. Chapter 2

~oOo~

Did I hear this right? Was he going to ask me out on a date? After what hell he put me through this morning? He better suck up to me and pray like hell I even forgive him and not smack his face off for it! He was looking at me with a shocked expression on his look and I just could not help but to smile when Brutus was behind him while looking at me too.

"What fine ears you have, Miss. Kendrid." He smirked as he knew I heard him talking about the date. He knew I wouldn't let him go quickly to me like that.

"What fine choice of words to use for a lady, Percy. I am suspecting you'd like a date with me, is that correct?" I loved playing these tiny toyish games with the boys. He nodded and I put my feet to the floor, fixing my uniform skirt and walked to him.

"You're going to have to do a better way than that, Percy. Prove to me you're not an ass. Prove to me you can know how to treat a lady with respect. Prove to me you won't hurt anyone! And, prove to me you'll do what Paul orders for you to do even if it is to leave the mile when he wants you to be gone out of his presence for a while. Understood?" He looked at me for a moment like he was in deep thought, but then he nodded his head.

"Agreed. I'll show you..." He trailed off turning around, but only to have run into Brutus. I muffled a laugh by covering my mouth as he turned around and gave me a smirk. He went around Brutus and Brutus looked at me with sincere eyes.

"You be careful around him, got it? He's a cruel man and I don't want him to take advantage of you! You seem like to much of a nice lady to be treated like that!" I nodded and looked at him before turning around to sit at the desk facing the mile.

"What's he doin' workin a job like this, anyways, Brutus?" He sat down next to me and sighed, crossing his legs in a manly manner.

"Call me Brutal, Dani..." He started off with his sentence and I nodded for him to continue. "Percy is the kind of man who has a boy still trapped in a full grown body. He does not know what to choose when he wants something, he takes full control of the prisoners and calls them names or hits them, knowing they have enough strain on them to bust someones skull open and it'd only take a matter of minutes fer and when one of these prisoners bust on Percy and hurtin' the guy bad. Percy still has yet to mature in some ways, Dani. He's the type to keep a close eye on. He's spoilt. He's some what a coward as well. He's the type to just be cautious about. Now, I'm not trying to scare you away from the feller' if you two do go out to a drive-in or some sort. Maybe a lady by his side can change him. I don't know, really."

He trailed off in thought and I could only look at him.

"Right...and I understand on your behalf where you're gettin at on this. I won't let a man harm me in any way, Brutal. I promise if he does anything to me, you can beat him til he's black and blue." Brutus smirked at her and nodded.

"Fair enough, madam. Fair enough!" He got excited about beating Percy and the only thing I could do is laugh.

**~Later that night...~**

_"You seem in a trance! Will ya talk to me, Dani? Please?" He said softly as he kept ahold of her arms. She shook them off from her and kept looking at the man in front of her._

_"I'm done with you, Maurice! I am! Can't you see...we're not meant for each other and the possibilities that could out come from us having a relationship is a 1% chance and that is not fair to the both of us. We're done! Please, go home. Get off my porch and just go home." She said as she was about to cry, but she was not going to about to cry in front of a man. That only shows weakness!_

_"You're weak Dani..." Her conscience told her and she nodded to herself in agreement. "He's hurt you to much...make him leave!" And her conscience made her do so. She shoved Maurice off her porch, making him hit the ground slightly as she looked down at him._

_"You will never ever be in my life anymore and you will never lay a hand on me ever again!" She spat on him before walking back inside her house, shutting the door and locking it. She slid down the door, having her knees buckled up to her chin and laying her head down as she sobbed quietly. She didn't want another man in her life after him. She didn't like the abuse and torture Maurice put her through. She solumnly sworn to herself she'd never get with another guy until he had shown evidence he was not like Maurice._

She remembered her dream she had last night that randomly once again put its appearance back into her thoughts. She did not even hear Brutus or Percy trying to snap her out of thought. She finally heard Brutus and snapped her head up to them. She thought about her dream to much and let one tear roll down her cheek and at that, she got up and ran to the bathroom. She couldn't believe she almost cried in front of them. What has got into her?

"Dani, are you alright?" Hearing Percy's softness in his voice made me smile a bit.

"I'm fine. Just...let me be for now." I said as I grabbed some toilet paper to wipe my tears that have escaped.

She fixed herself as she dried her face from the tears that had fallen moments ago and walked back out into the mile, greeted by Paul, Brutal, Dean and Percy. They look at her as though she was not alright. And to be quite honest, she wasn't alright at all. Hurting deep inside just from them thoughts and the dream. She smiles and walk past them to the office, pulling out a file as she remembers Maurice once being in prison before. She seen his name. Clearly printed on file. '_Maurice Stanton_'. She looks behind her shoulder to see if anyone was behind and nobody was. She hears the men softly talking out there but the door is closed. She opens the file to see something she hadn't expected to see. She covered her mouth as she read the reports and then something above the report.

'_To be returned to prison, set on E block, Cell #7, tomorrow at 02:00PM_ '

She backed away from the file, keeping a mouth over her mouth. "He's supposed to come back...tomorrow...to be executed in 3 weeks." She was taken back by Paul's voice. She looked at him with almost tear filled eyes. "He brutally raped 5 children then killed them, burning them to cover his trace. A witness spotted him burning the children out in the woods. He didn't get far. Do you know him?" Paul asked her as she looked down at the file as it was being picked up by him. She nodded softly.

"He's my ex husband..." Paul looked at her in disbelief as he heard the words. He couldn't believe it. She looked at Paul as Paul was looking back at her.

"Think you can handle him being here tomorrow, Dani?" He tried putting off a hint that she was now a prison guard and could put him through torturing hell and nobody would ever know about it. What's been said or done on the mile, stays on the mile.

"Lets just hope to find out..." She trailed off as she swallowed hard, walking over to the water fountain to take a drink. It's just a wait and see game, now.

**My second chapter to my first made story! I hope you like it! I am trying hard with it. Reviews are appreciated! Please be nice, though. It is my first fan fiction! Thanks much!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next morning...**

Dani was standing by the desk, playing with her baton when she over heard Paul and Brutus talking. She kept quiet to over hear the conversation near the door, waiting for her ex husband to walk in cuffed.

"Do you think she can handle seeing him here?" so Brutus is worried. He's a good man. She smiled at this.

"I think so. Brutal she looks like the type of girl who can turn into a fire breathing dragon and torch anyone who gets in her way." She couldn't help but grin at Paul's words. So flattering she felt. Just then she heard the phone ring. '_Here we go with Maurice..._' She thought to herself as she put away her baton and walked down the mile, grabbing her keys from her belt and opening Cell #7.

Brutus looked at her with a type of look in worry. She gave a nod telling him she will be ok. He smiled at her as they heard the vehicle pull in, door opened as they drag a drugged up Maurice Stanton inside. She looked at his drugged up figure. Slouched over, drolling on himself and on Percy and Dean. '_He's changed...dramatically._' She thought as she noticed his now longer black hair and did at least grow an inch or two the most also.

She watched the men throw him onto the bed as she closed the cell door, hearing it clicking til it clicked no more. Telling her that it has been locked and shut tight. She looked into the cell at a sleeping Maurice and walked back up the mile where the others were standing, watching her.

"You ok, Dani?" Percy asked in such kind words it even through Brutus off track. She smiled and nodded. "I'll be fine, eventually. Just wondering when that ol' brute is going to wake up and notice me working here." She grinned at the thoughts she could do and in full capability of taking advantage of this situation. Brutus and Paul sniggered at her as Brutus remembers Paul telling her she can instinctively do whatever she damn well pleases to the bastard and get by with it.

"Want a cup of coffee?" Dean offered as he held out a fresh hot cup of brewed coffee to her. She took it and nodded in thanking him as he nodded in return, having a seat at the desk. "There's Delecroix, Bitterbuck, and Maurice. I wonder if they're..." Paul got cut off by the telephone ringing. He answered it, said a few 'Yeah's' and 'Okay's' then hung up, looking at us.

"I'll return momentarily. Al needs to speak with me..." Paul trailed off wondering what it was about as they all sat there nodding. Dani yawned and crossed her arms slightly as she made herself comfortable in the chair she was sitting in. Percy sat down next to her and was going to talk with her until they heard one of the prisoners screams. Blood curdling scream yet. And she knew who's scream it was. '_Maurice...'_ She got up with Dean, Percy and Brutus as they all ran over to the cell he was in. "Well, apparently Mr. dopey is not so dopey anymore. What do you think?" Percy laughed and they all watched as Maurice exchanged small angry looks at the men til his eyes set upon a pair of eyes he'd not seen in 6 years.

"Danielle Hayden..." Maurice said in a soft tone towards her. How reluctantly he could even remember her middle name. Dani looked at him as she raised an eye brow at him ready to take full advantage of this situation.

"You can call me Dani, but I am your boss and you will do as I say til your time is to come. This is Brutus, Dean and..." She snaked a arm around his waist just to tease him a bit. "Percy. My new man. If I am not available you can ask for one of these men to assist you, Mr. Stanton." Maurice looked at Percy as though he could shoot venom at Percy and make him fall over dead. He then looked at Danielle with furious angered eyes and expression.

"You little filthy fucking whore I will NOT AND NEVER follow your rules! Not until I am dead! Just wait til I get my hands on you! I'll show you what you fear most of you little tramp! Just..." Maurice got cut off by Brutus who hit the cell bars with his baton.

"Don't you ever use such foul words towards a lady like that or on this mile, got it? Next time you say a foul word towards her, you're going into the isolation room!" Dani smirked at Maurice who glared at her, breathing heavily. She's going to enjoy every moment of this. The men laughed as they walked back up the mile to their usual seats and as Dani was about to walk with them, she heard Maurice whisper a bit.

"Just you wait bitch. I'll get you before my time has ended." She looked at him with fear in her eyes but she was not about to let her guard down. She was not going to feed him what he wanted to be fed. Her fear. Her fear probably can be smelt, but it's better to smell it than to show it. She looked away and walked down the mile towards the boys.

"_Just you wait bitch. I'll get you before my time has ended._" Them words struck her hard and it made her lose focus through out the day. She sighed and noticed it being 6PM. Her lunch hour. Along with Percy's. Percy looked at her and smiled softly. 'I wonder what has got into him...' She thought to herself but let it go as he approached her.

"Care to go get lunch with me, Dani?" She smiled and nodded at him softly.

"Where are we going?" She asked him as she was removing her uniform jacket, being a bit hot from the sun scorching the mile. "I know a place down the block from here where we can get cheeseburgers and fries. Care to join?" She nodded as she opened the door ready to walk outside with him. 'Well, this is going to be interesting.' She smiled at her conscience talking and waited for him by the vehicle.

**I'm so happy with my story so far! I'm going to try and update every night. My boyfriend is home so that calls for me to go and cuddle! 3 Bye guys and girls :) Reviews are welcomed!**


	4. Chapter 4

Dani seen Percy walk towards the vehicle and looked at him through tired eyes. She wanted to go home and rest. And them words still burned through her severely.

"You alright?" She hears Percy just as she was snapping out of her thoughts. She nodded and got in the vehicle.

"I'm fine. Enough about me, and my thoughts and that bastard in there. What got you to change so dramatically to be with me?" If she can get it out of him, she'll go tell the boys. Best believe it!

"You're a fine lady, Dani. It's been a while since I've dated a lady." She looked at him for a bit. Watching him start the vehicle and drive off to this restauraunt he was speaking of.

"Well I assure you, what I had done in there when Maurice woke up, it was only to get him furious. We're not dating so don't let your brain grow." He laughed and nodded as she looked away for a moment to see the destination they were heading to. They pulled in and shut the vehicle off.

"I'll go in and order for you, if you want." He offered and she told him what she had wanted and he nodded, getting out of the vehicle and walking in. She looked around his vehicle then outside the window, adjusting herself in the seat as the heat was scorching it. 'Why does it got to be so damn hot!' She thought to herself as 5 mins passed and he came out with 2 bags. He opened the door and got in, handing her, her bag.

"So mind I ask what got you to workin in Cold Mountain Penitentiary?" She nodded at his question and began to explain.

"Al is an old family friend of mine and my mothers. My dad had passed away several years ago and my mom is disabled. She can't work. We needed some support so I offered to help with her financial needs. She didn't want me working. But I insisted. I spoke to Al and Al got me a job at the penitentiary." He nodded as he finished off his last bite of his hamburger. She opened hers and started eating. They finished their meals and drove back to the block in some awkward silence. She had hoped she did not scare him away, but oh well.

They arrive in the parking zone and shutting off the vehicle. He turns his head to her, and before thinking about giving a smile they both hear the guards yelling and carrying on about from outside where they're at. They both look at each other and get out quickly, shutting the doors they run to the entrance of the block and finding the door open when it shouldn't be. They both run inside and see Dean being thrashed about and choked by a prisoner and paul having his gun pointed at him.

"GET HIM PERCY! PERCY HIT HIM!" Paul shouted and all Percy could do was stand there like an idiot. Dani moved out of Brutus' way and Brutus hit him hard with the baton. They both fell to the floor and she ran to help Dean. She got Dean out of the cuffed prisoners grasp who was fully unconcious on the floor and held and comforted Dean as much as she could.

"I thought he was doped! Didn't we? Didn't we thought he was doped?" Terwilliger, a guard she had yet to meet, spoke up as he tried to regain himself from the brawl. Paul was holding his manhood as he was kicked there and Dean was holding his head and neck. The men picked up the prisoner and put him into a cell next door to Eduard Delacroix.

"Brutal I need you to write this statement out on William Wharton. Dani, Percy, Harry, go get Dean checked out along with yourself, Harry." Paul stated as Brutal nodded and walked over down to the office and they all nodded as well. Picking Dean up slowly they all exit the block, leaving Paul to himself as he collapsed onto the floor in pain.

**I will be sure to upload tonight! Thank you so much! Coffey will be introduced in the next chapter! I am following novel and movie. Not just movie. More characters will be added in as well. If you have not read the novel, it is suggested because it is just as good as the movie! Trust me! Later for now! :D**


End file.
